Things We Do For Love
by raptor123
Summary: After finally returning to the valley of peace after beating Shen, Tigress starts to realize her feelings towards a well known black and white panda. In this fic there will be twists and turns and hurt and comfort, but one thing that always stand out is that true Love Conquers All. Please R


Things We Do For Love

I Do Not own KFP or anything associating with it and never will.

Tigress walked into her room with a small smile on her lips as she saw that Po was alright and was back to being his normal and cheerful self. Although she couldn't help but shiver as she remembered seeing him flying through the sky like a falling star and the feeling of helpless that washed over her as she thought that she had just lost one, if not the best, of her best friends.

When she saw him unharmed and alive she was overjoyed, she wanted to run to him and embrace him like she did in the cell room where Shen's minions where holding Master Croc and Master Ox. He had relit the flame in her heart and had given her another reason to fight. Po had even got Master Ox and Master Croc to fight alongside them, a task not easily accomplished.

She couldn't kid herself anymore; she knew that she saw him as more than just a friend. Hell, that was the reason she tried to get him to stay behind with Master Ox and Croc before they went to fight Shen, she even went so far as to try and force him to stay, because she didn't want him to get hurt because of his earlier hesitation.

The pain; the pain she felt when she thought she had failed in protecting him made her heart twist in agony. Tears had threatened to spill from her eyes as she had to watch the glowing ball of fire that was Po fly through the air before landing in the river.

In her whole life Tigress had built walls around herself to protect her from feeling pain, either physical or mental and only allowed her friends see her true side, and that could take years to accomplish but Po, he single handedly broke every one of her walls down with just his determination to prove his worth.

He had never said anything bad about his teammates or even said that he was better than them at anything! He had never ridiculed them even though when he first arrived he was made fun of because of his weight, and yet every time he saw one of them he would smile at them. And these smiles were not fake or held malice underneath them; they were pure.

He had tried to prove himself worthy to each and every one of them and never stopped until he was sure he had gained not only their respect but their friendship as well.

To Tigress, he was probably the most selfless person she had ever seen. After everything she had put him through, he still flashes that care free smile at her every day. She remembered back when they sparred together that she would try and turn him into a black and white stain, hoping he would just give up and leave, but instead he just kept getting up and tried to get better.

He had never given up no matter the odds; to Tigress, Po was her rock, something she could lean on if she either needed support or comfort, and she knew that he would never leave her. And that made her want to strive to protect him like he protected others.

'I failed to protect him once, but I shall not fail again,' she thought as her orange eyes lit up with determination as she laid down on her cot to get some well needed rest after just returning to the village after beating Shen.

As she slept, her dreams were wonderful and to her mild surprise had a black and white panda in them; a smile came to her face as she temporarily lived within her dream along with her Po.

(Somewhere nearly 400 miles from the valley of peace)

A female panther and lioness stood naked and shackled to the walls of their shared cell, their bodies harvesting cuts and bruises from the beatings they were given every single day for disobeying an order that they felt was out of line, and were now being punished for it.

"Leon, are you awake?" The panther asked 'Leon' as she saw the lioness' body twitch in response to her voice.

"Yea, I'm awake Pantheress," Leon groaned as she opened her eyes to reveal twin sets of red irises," Has the bastard king been in here yet or are we that unlucky to be awake before he comes?"

A smirk appeared on the face of Pantheress before it disappeared as soon as it got there," No, he hasn't been in here yet, and to answer your second question, maybe we are just that unlucky." She said looking at Leon with emotionless blue eyes.

The two said nothing else as they heard footsteps coming towards their cell; it didn't take a genius to know who was coming as both girls tensed for when the door would open confirming their suspicions.

When the sound of keys being jingled and the click of a lock opening sounded throughout their room, Leon's eyes joined Pantheress' in being emotionless as the door swung open and two rhino guards with spears stepped through side by side before parting and revealing the bastard king himself to the prisoners.

King Tai Wong, a large brown haired bear who had an atmosphere of superiority around him sneered down at the two female below him and they gave back as good as they got.

"You disrespectful pieces of shit! How dare you look at your majesty like that!" A Rhino guard said before slapped Pantheress across the face while the other one punched Leon in the cheek. The response they got were in the form of a growl from both felines as they turned their eyes on the guards.

"I'll give you one chance to explain your actions for today I am feeling merciful," They heard the bastard say as he looked down at them with his thick arms crossed over his armor-covered chest. The guards tensed as they readied themselves to strike the shackled cats if they said anything disrespectfully.

Leon spoke first," Your highness," She spat the word as if it had a bad taste to it," we disobeyed orders because we thought that that family didn't deserve to have their daughters turned into breeding stock just because they were unable to pay their taxes."

The guards moved to 'correct' her but were stopped by Tai Wong as he replied," That was not your decision to make Leon, you," he pointed two fingers at her and Pantheress," are under my command and shall do whatever I command you to do. Do I make myself clear?"

Pantheress' gaze leveled on him, sending him the coldest glare ever seen in a being's eyes," That may be true that we are under your command, but," She growled as she bared her teeth at the partially armored bear," never think that if we think that something is wrong that we won't say or do something about it."

The room was silent for a moment before the bastard king cursed them with his voice once again," I see, well it looks like I'll just have to have you two worked on by the discipline group," He said as he turned to leave, his guards already waiting for him on the other side of the door," but know that you **Will** be loyal to me once again as you once were." And with that he left, closing the door behind him.

The two waited in silence as they waited for the group to walk through that door, and as every second clicked away in their minds they began to dread for what awaited them when the group did arrive.


End file.
